April Fools, Tuck!
by DannyFenton123
Summary: Tucker learns the hard way that 'April Fools' does not mean 'abandon all common sense and decency'. One-shot.


**Quick note, my keyboard is broken and will be for a couple of days before I can get a replacement. I the meantime, this is a MLAATR one-shot I wrote around the time I was starting , but never published on this site. _EDIT: Keyboard is now fixed_**

 **I did post it on the MLAATR Rebooted forums, of which I am a member uder the username of 'Brad Wears Makeup'. I am the same person so therefore this is not plagarism.**

 **If you're still a fan of the show I highly recommend that forum; they are aiming to create two completely fan-made seasons to bring the show to an awesome and satisfying ending! The forum isn't the most active but there are always some new posts per day and the members are very friendly and welcoming.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Tucker snapped awake in bed. He sat up, his arms straight up in the air. "Good morning!" He gently switched a ringing alarm off. "Good morning clock!" He threw his covers off and ran to the window, scaring off the birds. "Good morning outside!" He peeked under his bed. "G-good morning monsters!"

When there was no answering growl, Tucker simply grinned to himself. "Today is going to be a good day! Whoopie!"From under the bed, a hand reached out and grabbed his foot, making him first yelp and then start shouting. The 'monster', however, merely turned out to be Brad, who was enjoying scaring his brother that little bit too much.

Tucker put his little hands on his hips, glaring at the red-haired prankster who was on the floor, laughing hard. "And just what were you doing under my bed, dear brother?"

"Your face!" Brad pounded his hand on the ground. "Happy April Fools Day, Tuck!"

"April Fools Day?" Tucker arched an eyebrow. "I could have sworn it was March."

Brad picked himself up and ruffled Tucker's hair. "Every year, I get you with that prank! One day, you'll learn that April Fools Day is the best day there is!" He spread his arms wide. "You get to do almost anything! Squirt random people with water guns, jump out of bushes and," He flashed a grin. "Ask all the ladies you want out! And when they refuse, all you have to do is say 'April Fools' and everything goes back to normal! It's like a magic word."

Tucker was staring. "A... magic word? You can do... anything?" All kinds of ideas were popping up in his head, each more wild and interesting than the last.

"Yeah! Great, right? All in the spirit of fun! Have fun, uh, phoning up people and telling them you love them, or something else." Brad stuck his hands in his dressingown pockets, and began walking out. He stopped, though, as if he had remembered something. "Oh, and Tuck? Jenny's... uh... having her monthly maintenance, which means she'll be offline for most of the day and you mustn't disturb us... me."

"And this is important because...?"

"Don't do anything dangerous, and stay away from Mesmer's, okay?" Brad arched an eyebrow. "I'm watching you."

Tuck smiled innocently. "What? I'm not going to do anything senselessly dangerous. I learned common sense, remember?"

Brad rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I've got to fix my hair, and... uh, go ask some ladies out!" This gave Tucker an idea.

"Hmmmm..." He began to grin mischievously. "One April Fools prank coming right up, Brad. All in the spirit of fun."

~Line Break~

"One fluorescent pink can of hair dye, please! The brightest you've got." The shopkeeper blinked; he'd seen a lot of things he never thought he would witness working in customer service, but a pyjama-clothed, 8-year old boy climbing onto the counter, demanding the pinkest hair dye a fiver could buy?

That was new.

"Errr... what would a little boy like you want with pink hair, haha?" The shopkeeper laughed nervously as he rummaged for the brightest pink he could find.

"What's that creepy saying?" Tucker rolled his eyes. "The less you know, the better you feel."

"Uhhh..." Taking the container and dropping the five dollars, Tucker dashed out as fast as the shopkeeper could shout after him if he wanted any change. He could barely suppress a squeaky evil laugh as he thought about his brother with pink hair. Pink hair!

Perfect.

Hurrying into his house again, Tucker dashed across the corridor, and peeked into his brother's room. There was the sound of water running from the bathroom (tone-deaf singing included) which left Tucker very disappointed; he had missed his chance! However, on his bedtime table, he spied something that cheered him right up.

It looked to be oil can, but the label clearly stated otherwise; shampoo.

Not even stopping to consider why the can of 'shampoo' was addressed to Jenny on the back, or why the label was so crinkly and peeling, Tucker opened the windows, emptied the container of its very un-shampoo-like, sticky black substance, and filled it to the brim with bright pink hair dye.

The shower stopped, which caused Tuck to jump and run out of the room, out of the house, and into the garage. April Fools Day to him sounded like a perfect day to visit the park.

Tucker wished that he could use Brad's bicycle but that was strictly forbidden. IT was not just because it was too big for him, but also the brakes had worn and their father had removed them whilst waiting for a new system to arrive. Normally, Tuck had to stick with his little tricycle to get to the park.

But today was April Fools. He could use the magic word on his brother later, and everything would go back to normal! "This day is going to be awesome!" Tucker wheeled out the bike, and hopped onto it.

It crashed into the ground. "Ow!" Tucker crawled out from under the gears, and, lifting it up, could see several scratches on the paintwork already. "Maybe I should use the tricycle... but that's not in the spirit of fun!"

Twenty minutes later, he was finally ready to go. Tucker had leaned the bike up against the side of the garage, and used a set of stairs to get himself into the saddle. Two wooden blocks tied to both his feet and the pedals served nicely in helping his short legs move the contraption.

With a shout, he started off, cycling nicely down the pavement. People gave him strange looks, but a wink and a shout of, 'April Fools!" seemed to make everything alright. Apparently, it was an actual magic word.

Five minutes passed, and Tucker arrived at the park. Steering himself so he was leaning up against the side of a tree (horribly scratching the bike), he was able to stop and search for any opportunities to pull off a prank. A man was painting the public toilet walls with green paint, suspended by a pulley system and a very large sack of flour acting as a weight at the bottom. Two girls - kindergarteners, he assumed - were tossing a ball back and forth between them a little ways up a hill. A large pond covered with ducks was making a real racket to the left of him.

Tucker decided to start with something simple. He pushed off the tree, and pedalled faster, faster, until he was flying up the path, headed straight towards the two kindergarteners on top of the hill, who hadn't noticed him yet. Planning to brake right in their faces and shout, 'April Fools!', he placed his fingers on the handles.

Rather, where the handles should be. It was only then that little Tuck remembered the brakes had been removed.

Oops. Tucker panicked, shouting and serpentining as he reached the top of the hill, where the two kindergarteners were playing. As one, they screamed and threw their ball at him, which immediately got run over by Tuck, stuck to the wheel and caught up in the chains. Tucker sighed in relief as the bike began to slow but then he realised he wasn't able to switch gears, and the bike had begun to pitch downhill. With a cry, he went off the concrete path and onto grass, dodging trees, clutching onto the rogue bike for dear life. He saw the trees clear, and what lay ahead somewhat dampened his happiness at finally being on a path again.

At top speed, wildly out of control, he was headed straight for the lake, and beyond that, the toilets. Tucker's little hands locked up in fear and he couldn't help but Jesus it straight over the middle, terrifying the ducks and getting himself soaked. Still the bike pressed on, driving the dripping boy straight into the sack of flour. It was only then that the bike and Tucker, by now a poor, soaking, partially blinded figure covered from head to toe in the white powder and terrified for his life, slowed and managed to stop by the toilet wall.

The green paint was still wet, but Tucker honestly didn't care. He was breathing like a freight train, trembling in a mix of both adrenaline and utter shock at what had just happened, and still half blind from the flour.

The rope supporting the man painting the wall, weakened already by Tucker, snapped. The man fell, paintbrush still in hand, but no sign of any paint.

A second later, a large can of green paint landed right on Tucker's face. With one hand, he lifted it partway up and rubbed his eyes.

But he was alive! "That was so awesome!" Tucker grinned to himself. "I should so do that again!"

A rather angry-sounding voice sounded from behind him. "Oh no, you don't!" It was the painter!

"He ruined our ball game!" Both of the kindergarteners crossed their arms. A crowd of people were gathering behind them.

"That irresponsible boy caused so much damage!"

"Somebody needs to teach a brat like him a lesson!"

"Who says we can't?"

"You're right!"

"Let's get him!"

Tucker tried to get his feet off the pedals, but it was no use. He smiled innocently at the advancing angry mob. "Come on, guys! Can't we just talk this out? It's really not necessary to... It was just supposed to be a prank..." He trailed off, seeing that nobody was listening to him. "Uhh... April Fools?" Realising his only chance of a getaway was on the bike, Tucker acted on an impulse and started to pedal.

~Line Break~

With a little brother like Tucker, Brad had to be careful on how to spend some alone time with his robotic friend without him tagging along. Because when he tagged along, they were designated babysitters; forced to spend the day climbing trees, rollerblading, discouraging any ideas that were too out there. Not really either teenager's idea of hanging out.

So when Brad had watched his excited brother rush out of the door to pull off some hopefully harmless pranks, he breathed a sigh of relief and retrieved an oil can he had sloppily disguised from Tuck as a shampoo bottle sitting on his bedside. It was a very interesting shampoo bottle that looked exactly like an oil container with Brad's old shampoo label stuck on it. Ripping off the label, he wrapped it up and placed it on the front seat of his car. It was too bad Mesmer's never sold oil for Jenny, but it made a perfect present for... a date?

Was it a date? Brad wasn't sure, but he was happy either way.

Suddenly, the entire car shuddered, creaked, and slowly began to lift off of the ground. Brad stared for one moment as he rose up from the road until he was level with the 2nd story.

Then his eyes narrowed. "Put me down!" He saw two robotic arms were holding either side of his car. "Put me down, you evil- Jenny?"

"April Fools, Brad!" She steered him into the Mesmer's car park. "I got you back there, didn't I?"

"Of course not!" Brad scratched the back of his neck as he grabbed the present and opened the door to his car. "I was just playing along with it."

Jenny touched down, rolling her robotic eyes with a mechanical whirr. "Whatever you say... Hey, is that for me?"

"Yeah. Just something small." He walked alongside as Jenny unwrapped it. Her smile when the present was revealed caused a grin of his own to form.

"Oh, Brad. Thanks!" Jenny nudged her friend. "I hope this isn't an April Fools joke."

"What would give you that idea?"

"Maybe the happy birthday cupcake wrapping?" Brad reddened as he realised that he hadn't really thought about what he had wrapped it in.

"Oh..." He and Jenny sat down on an outside table. "Oops."

"It doesn't matter." Jenny started to sip it. "I had a new paint job yesterday."

"Did you?" Brad honestly hadn't noticed, but he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. "I can see it. You look really nice!"

"Aww, that's sweet of you. I mean, I just hope it stays like this for a few days." Jenny began to sip her drink. "And what about you? What have you been doing?"

"Oh, not much. I've been helping Tucker with this project of his he's been working on... over... Easter?" Brad stared at Jenny, alarmed.

"Brad?" Jenny frowned, and waved a hand at her friend' shocked face. "Brad, what's the matter? If you were a robot, I'd say you're malfunctioning."

Brad started. "Oh... it's just... uhhh..." From every single fissure of Jenny's joints, a florescent pink substance was beginning to ooze out. In some places, like her fingers and hand, it was little more than a magenta line, but across her stomach and between her neck, hot pink liquid streamed down her until her impressive paint job was a thing of the past. "You seemed t-to have spilled something on yourself... I think..."

"What?" Jenny frowned, looking down at herself. "I wasn't eating anything... I never eat anything. Why would I- whoa!" She stood up, rattling the table. "Brad, what's happening!"

"I have no idea!" The can of oil wobbled, tipped and fell, spilling the exact same liquid all over the table.

Brad gasped in shock. "What... I didn't do that! Honestly, Jen!"

Jenny changed her finger into a little platform, stained pink, and dipped it into the mystery solution. Her hair, perhaps the only blue part of her left by then besides her head, transformed into a large microscope, and she focused in on it, frowning.

After a moment, she raised her eyebrow with a robotic click. "It's dye. Florescent pink, permanent, hair dye." Returning to normal (or as normal as a dripping pink robot could look), she glared at Brad, hands on hips. "Not a funny April Fool's prank, Brad. I have no idea what this might be doing to me!"

"That was not a joke! I swear!" Brad backed away from his friend, who was quite literally steaming in rage. "Jenny, seriously! I didn't do it!"

"Well, who else did?" Jenny growled. "If I go to Mom like this, it's coming out of my allowance!"

"Jenny, really! I didn't-" A small, green flash of light whirled past him. "What...?" Behind the green flash was a very angry, shouting mob of people.

"What's going on here?" Jenny asked, but they ignored her and continued their pursuit. She activated her rockets and turned to Brad. "I'll deal with you later. I've got to take care of this space biker first!"

~Line Break~

Tucker was racing along covered in flour and slightly hardening green paint, out of control all over again whilst being chased by an angry crowd, when he had that fatal thought the universe always strives to prove wring.

This couldn't get any worse.

"Nice to see you again, Lenny!" Jenny flew above Tucker, who suddenly realised how close the colour of the paint he was covered in was to a space biker. "Where's your wife?"

"Jenny!"

"Yeah. Strange, don't you call me-" Jenny froze. "Tucker?"

"Jenny! Help!" Tucker sped on ahead. Jenny tried to grab him with her arms, but she felt herself black out for a moment, dropping altitude before recovering and rising up again. What was that?

She shook herself, but she blacked out again. "I think this dye is corroding my battery... causing me to short circuit!" Up ahead, Tucker was approaching the end of town, the part with the gaping earthquake crack which named Tremorton. It was a long, long way down.

This was bad. Jenny felt herself once again short circuit, and she quickly called home, changing one of her pigtails into a satellite device. "Mom! Mom!"

"Yes, XJ-9?" Her voice was music to Jenny's auditory sensors. "Are you in trouble?"

"Me? Maybe..." She moved in on Tucker again, but any more than just plain flying caused her power to trip. If she knocked him off the bike there was no telling what hurt it may cause. Tucker shouted at Jenny and tried to point out the rapidly approaching fissure; it wasn't much more than a line now but in a few minutes it would look much more intimidating.

"XJ-9? XJ-9!" Jenny focussed back on her mother.

"I need you to activate my wireless battery!"

"That's just a prototype in my high security cell! It only lasts for a few minutes, if it works at all! How did you know-"

"It doesn't matter! I need it now!" Jenny hung up just as she began to black out again. She dropped onto the ground and bounced along until coming to a rest on the pavement.

She lay there for a moment, two moments...

Jenny sat up fast as her damaged system could pick up a new power source. "Tuck!" She tried to activate her rockets but found only one of them was operational.

Instead, she upped and ran down the pavement, her eyes locked on the little figure about to drop into the earthquake.

Tucker shut his eyes tightly as he approached the crack, not daring to look down. It was much further away from Tremorton, and therefore much wider and deeper.

Suddenly, Tuck could feel the sensation of no ground under the tired wheels of his bike, and he was going up... but all too soon he could feel himself going down, down-

Clang. Tucker was suddenly winded from a very familiar metal superhero coming to his rescue. Landing safely on the ground, minus a bike, he opened his eyes to see... pink?

"Jenny?" Tucker arched an eyebrow. "Why are you pink?"

The robot reached down and helped him up. "Why are you green?" Jenny frowned. "I have a feeling you're going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back. How did you end up in a situation like that anyway?"

"That's... a long story." Tucker grinned. "I'm just happy nobody got hurt."

Jenny suddenly ran out of power as the wireless battery prototype conked out. The 600-pound paperweight stopped, tilted and fell right on top of Tucker, beeping insistently.

"Uh... Jenny?" Tucker scrambled, trying to get himself out, but it was no use. He rapped his hand on the side of Jenny's head. "I- I learned my lesson, I promise! No more pranks from me!" He tried lifting Jenny off him, but found his efforts to be futile. "Come on Jen, this isn't funny! Can we go home now? Jenny? Jenny!"

~Line Break~

Tucker did not have a fun rest of the Easter holiday. He had no allowance due for months on account of the costs of getting a new bike for Brad, and he had to paint the park toilets all over again.

He also had the job of removing permanent pink dye from a six-foot tall, intricately-designed suit of armour, and repainting it back the way it was before. Jenny - currently a disembodied head - was resting on a pillow whilst Brad was enjoying ordering Tucker around.

"Come on, Tiger, you think that's clean enough?" Brad lifted one of Jenny's arms. "It's still really pink."

"Why don't you do it, then?" Tucker shook his blue spray can, glaring at his brother.

"Well, I wasn't the one who busted my bike three days ago, was I?"

Tucker didn't reply, and Brad nudged him.

"So now, what did you learn?"

"Tricycles are infinitely better than bikes?"

"No..."

Tucker sighed. "Don't prank anybody ever again?"

"Tuck," Jenny smiled at Brad's little brother. "You can prank people, but just be a little less extreme. Spray them with water, or... or tape their scissor blades together. That way, it's harmless."

Brad yawned. "All this good advice is making me tired."

Tucker turned away so his brother couldn't catch his mischievous grin. "Why don't you take a nice refreshing shower? Those always cheer me up."

Jenny frowned suspiciously, but Brad considered. "That's a good idea! I'm going to do that... see you guys in a little while!" He ran upstairs.

Jenny raised a sceptical eyebrow at Tucker. "Really?"

"Cool your jets, Jen." Tucker rubbed a little more pink off the armour. "I did that before I promised never to do another prank again. Now, is that arm okay or is it still pink?"


End file.
